Nevermind
by Tridecalogism-Queen
Summary: Freddy confesses to his ex step sister about his crush on Katie, only to make it even more complicated as his feelings begin to change.FK i promiseON HOLD
1. The Confession

**Chapter One: **_The Confession_

Freddy Jones entered the High school with a tired, bored expression, unlike his friend Zack Mooneyham who had his hair slicked back so much that if you wiped it would make a low squeaking sound.

"Dude, Zack, whats up with the gel?" Freddy noted that not one piece of hair was out of place.

Zack licked his lips nervously and stammered, "I-I want to make a good impression on the teachers. I heard that unless they like you, they flunk you."

"Yeah, but your hair screams 'NERD ALERT!' dude."

He gave Freddy a dirty look and said, "Fine, tomorrow I wont wear any gel."

"Or those clothes. C'mon man! This is HIGH SCHOOL! we don't need uniforms! Use your freedom for christsake!"

"Whatever." Mooneyham rolled his eyes and asked, "What lunch period do you have?"

Freddy checked his timetable, "Uh...3rd."

Zack shook his head, "Man that's early. might as well be eating breakfast. I have 5th"

"Yeah well. you might as well be eating....lunch!"

Zack Laughed, "Yeah, Freddy. I think that's the point."

Freddy stuck his tongue out and looked at Zack, who had shot up during the summer and was a neat five inches taller than Freddy, "My comebacks have rusted over the summer. Just wait. A few weeks and I'll be back to normal."

"I'll hold you to that." Zack laughed, "Hey, how did your trip with your mom to the Alps go?"

Freddy shrugged and continued down the hall. They both had first hour history, "Okay I guess. I think. She tried out snowboarding but wasn't too hot at it."

Zack laughed. He could just see Freddy's mom flying down the hill on a snowboard, Freddy behind her, screaming at her how to stop. "Man, I would love to see my old man try snowboarding."

Freddy laughed and saw Mr. Mooneyham flying down the hill with his straightcoat on, his back stiff, and his lips pursed, "That would be a scary scene," he commented.

Zack nodded, "Yeah, I know. But it might be fun to see him fall on his face once and awhile."

They both laughed at this and continued down the hall until they reached their first hour class.

--

When Freddy got home the first thing he noticed was his ex step sister, Tara, chilling on the couch and watching the 70" plasma TV they had just bought.

"What are you doing here?" He asked accusingly. Not that he didn't like his ex step sister. They were good friends, and she lived down the hall. But how did she get a key.

"I thought your mom reminded you to lock the door to the apartment before you left for school. I guess little Freddy was too excited about his first day of high school."

"Hey, Just because my puberty is belated doesn't mean you're allowed to pick on me. And I'm OLDER than you,"

"By what? Two whole months?" Tara asked skeptically.

"Not the point!"

She rolled her eyes and continued to watch the Ren and Stimpy special that was on, "I wish they still played this show regularly. I love it."

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Freddy asked as he plopped down next to her on the couch, "I KNOW for a FACT you guys have cable in your apartment."

"Yeah, but we don't have a kickass 70" plasma screen. This thing is awesome."

"The best of the best." He agreed.

"So how's high school? Any new love interests?" She asked, obviously trying hard to hide the eagerness in her voice.

Freddy played with the fringe on the couch, "You would know if you hadn't gone to that all girl school..."

Tara threw a piece of lint at him, "Mom sent me there. Cuz what happened with Buzz last year. You know that."

The guy had stalked her and finally abducted her, but forgot about her cell, and she called 911, so it all worked out. Tara hadn't even been crying when they found her. She was sitting calmly on an old ratty couch eating some pickles he had given her. Calm and Cool, that was her.

"Yeah yeah."

They sat in silence and she stared at him expectantly until he asked, "WHAT?!"

"I asked you a question. answer it."

Freddy sighed. He might as well tell her, "Well, there's this one girl, and I've known her for awhile, but I didn't really notice her until now."

"Tasty. More!" She leaned in.

He shook his head, "No, cuz then you're gonna call her and tell her to go out with me or you'll hunt her down and murder her."

She looked hurt, "Now Freddy Jones, where do you come up with such lies?"

"Uh, you did that to my last girlfriend?" He reminded her.

Her face dawned with realization. "Oh yeah. Her. I hated her anyways. Good thing you broke up with her."

Freddy thought it pointless to point out that Tara had FORCED him to break up with her. He leaned back on the couch and watched as Ren puked his guts out and Stimpy sold it for loads of money until there was nothing inside of Ren to puke out. Then Freddy felt two arms go around his waist and she buried her face into his stomach and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please tell me who? I won't threaten them or call them I promise and if I do you can break all my guitars." Her treasured guitars? No way that was going to happen, even if she did break her promise. She would probably claw his eyes out. But he could tell she wouldn't remove her arms until he said yes.

"Fine." He said grudgingly

She shrieked and hugged him before letting go and sitting back, waiting for the juiciest gossip.

"You know Katie, right?"

"Its Katie! Oh how cute! I always knew you would end up together...although she does look a bit pasty sometimes."

He rubbed his neck and said, "But you can't tell anyone, OK?"

She was silent.

"OK?" he asked more persistently, his eyes building up with menace

"OK, OK, I wont tell anyone. on one condition..."

"What?" Freddy asked a bit uneasily.

"You have to let me help you guys fall in love!"

'uh-oh...' he thought.

--

"You TOLD her?" Zack asked incredulously as he poured himself some cereal and listening to his friends moaning on the other line.

"She wouldn't have let go if I hadn't! She swore not to tell!"

"So?"

Silence on the other end. then, "Good point."

Zack sighed as he poured himself a glass of orange juice one hand, then balanced his cereal and juice with one arm while walking slowly and with perfect balance to the kitchen table, "OK dude. what's done is done. here's what you do. Just let her have her fun, then say that you don't like Katie anymore before anything goes bezerkely wrong."

He heard his friend gag and make every noise of unsettlement known to man.

"Freddy?"

"What's up?"

"You're not helping."

He heard his friend scoff, "Like I ever do."

He laughed before hanging up and began to eat his breakfast, realizing how much Freddy had effed up his life. Of course, Zack could have never imagined the havoc that was about to spring forth from Freddy's confession to Tara.

**End Chapter one**

Go easy on the reviews! I have a heart of (whatever the opposite of stone is...but not lava) but review anyways!


	2. Which One Made the Worse Mistake?

Thanks for the lovely reviews! I realized I forgot something in my last chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I'm only writing one of these. I don't own anything relating to the Original Movie "School Of Rock" I do, however, own a few of the characters and the plot line so please don't steal those unless you come up with a wicked sequel and contact me first. I also do not own any restaurants they might go to, or Arista, which is a real record Company. I will only post disclaimers if I have forgotten something on this one. Thanks and much love to the peeps of "School of Rock" for letting us all write wicked cool stories about you! you all rock!

**Chapter Two:**_ Which One Made the Worst Mistake?_

Freddy flipped, irritated, through his World Civilization textbook, trying to find the article Mr. Herry was talking about.

"Mr. Jones, I have told the class three times to turn to page 365. Tell me, do you really have the mental capacity of lint, or are you just so arrogant you think you are above turning to the page assigned?" Mr. Herry's cruel gray eyes glittered at him evilly.

Freddy ignored the comment and turned to the page. No article. "Sir, Please, it's not here."

Mr. Herry walked sternly over and studied the page, "Mr. Jones, have you overlooked the fact that this is your CHEMISTRY textbook?" The class broke out in laughter.

Freddy felt himself turning red and tried not to gag as the overwhleming smell of Mr. Herry's cologne engulfed him, "Er...yes? Beg your pardon sir, but they all look alike."

"That IS unfortunate for you Mr. Jones. But it isn't a good enough excuse. This is the third time in one class I have had troubles with you, and frankly my patience is waning. Take the hall pass and perhaps the principal can help you find the difference between the Chemistry textbook and the World Civilization textbook."

Freddy furrowed his eyebrows and grudgingly stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, picking up the hall pass on his way, "Yessir." he choked out between gritted teeth, trying to ignore the chuckles of the class behind him.

Before reporting to the principal, Freddy decided to recollect his thoughts by taking the route past the courtyard. AKA, the LONG way around. He passed the gym on the way and peeked inside. There was the teacher, counting off, "32, 33, 34, 35..." and there was Katie.

Freddy paused and watched her do jumping jacks. She was wearing the appropriate gym dress code (White tee shirt and black shorts or pants.) with the short shorts, (Seeing as it was mid august and really hot even with the AC on.) He took time and watched in pleasure as she worked up a sweat. Then her eyes noticed him and she raised a curious eyebrow.

He waved and she smiled before looking back at the teacher. Freddy didn't have Gym this semester, but he wasn't looking forward to having it in the spring, either. He turned and continued down the hall, dawdling as much as he could. Taking two or three five minute drinks ( It WAS really hot) and then using the bathroom twice (All that water has to go SOMEWHERE, right?) and finally studying the mural opposite of Mr. Tweeds office (what kind of name is Tweed? He probably got confused with clothes every once and awhile). When Freddy finally felt relaxed, he walked to the door and knocked twice.

"Come in Mr. Jones." Freddy stepped in and saw a small, round , bald man sitting behind a dark desk with nothing on it but an Apple Laptop and some pencils. "I've been waiting for about twenty minutes. I'm not going to give you a pass, so you had better hope you aren't late for your next class, otherwise that might result into a detention." The mans thin lips curved into a menacing smile.

_What a lovely day THIS is turning out to be,_ Freddy thought humorlessly. "That wouldn't be very nice" Freddy agreed. Maybe if he turned into a suck-up like Zack, High school wouldn't be so bad.

The man simply nodded nonchalantly, "Mr. Herry told me you were having troubles with 1) A stapler, 2) The Summer assignment and..." His eye brow went up with sarcasm, "A chemistry book? Well, we might have a new hit Soap Opera on our hands, Mr. Jones."

Freddy just sat in silence, trying not to think about the stupidity of the joke Mr. Tweed had just cracked.

"Now lets start with the stapler. Mr. Herry said you were using it as a distraction to use up time." Freddy opened his mouth in protest, "He said you refused to do the Summer Assignment because of the vacation you took all Summer with your mom, and then turned in a forged note pardoning that" Freddy opened his mouth wider, "And then used a Chemistry book to get out of doing the reading. My My My, we have the new Jerry Frye on our hands."

"Who?"

Mr. Tweed leaned back in his chair, "Jerry Frye used to get out of everything that was assigned to him. he went to class and got straight A's without doing any work. Unfortunately, this skipped past our teachers. We are lucky we have such a dedicated new teacher like Mr. Herry to pin down people like you and him."

"Sir, may I plead not guilty?" Freddy asked timidly, ignoring the staleness of the joke.

"Mr. Jones, I WOULD like to hear your side of the story." Mr. Tweed nodded his head, telling Freddy to start talking.

"Well, the stapler...Mr. Herry told us to staple our assignments that he had assigned yesterday together, and when I went up to staple mine, it was out of staples. I only offered to run to the office to get some more in hopes of being helpful. The assignment...we went skiing in the Alps all summer, and my mom DID write a note, you can call her, and I am willing to do extra makeup work for extra credit for the late points, and the book, well sir, they all look the same once you put the covers on and passing time is only two minutes so I have to hurry and rarely get a chance to look at which book I'm grabbing. I'm willing to make an effort to try and organize my locker so it wont be a problem." Freddy's suck-up speech seemed to be working. The Principals mouth twisted into a smile

"Well Well Well, you may be even MORE convincing than Jerry Frye himself. However, I SHALL check up with your mother about the note. I shall call your father too."

"That's not possible sir."

"Whyever not? Is your father hearing impaired?"

Freddy looked at his feet, "No, sir. He died when I was twelve."

It was the PRINCIPALS turn to redden, but with ANGER? "Frederick Jones! You come in here and lie about all those things and thats enough! But to FAKE that your father's dead is so outrageous I am giving you detention for the rest of the week and calling your parents right now! I'm not sure why you're afraid of telling your father that you are in trouble, but it's too late! I'll not fall for the guilt trip!"

Freddy turned pale. His father WAS dead, that hadn't been a lie. And if Mr. Tweed did call his mother, she would come, and they would have a meeting, which Mr. Tweed would come out of barely alive.

Mr. Tweed furiously dialed his mothers work number and said, "Yes, Mrs. Jones, there is no need to worry. There is just a situation that has occurred involving your son, and I'm afraid that he might need some parent discipline to knock some sense into him. Yes, please come as soon as you can. Yes, thank you for understanding. Good-bye." Mr. Tweed looked at Freddy's file and said, "I see your father is out of work. How unfortunate, I'll call your house..." Freddy heard the answering Machine and cringed as Mr. Tweed left a message. "Hello, Mr. Jones. This is the principal of Freddy's high school, and we have been having some issues with him. I understand you are not able to get to the phone right now, but please come by my office as soon as possible. Thank you, Good-bye."

Freddy watched with awe. Was Mr. Tweed really that daft? Had he been paying attention to the message at all? It clearly said, "Hello, you've reached The home of Annie and Freddy Jones. We are not able to get to the phone right now..." and so on.

Mr. Tweed hung up the phone and turned back to Freddy with a tight smile. "Don't worry, Mr. Jones. You aren't getting out of this one easy."

Just then Freddy's mother came in in her work clothes, looking slightly disgruntled. "What's he done now?" She sat beside Freddy andwinked at him reassuringly.

"Well, to start, he has been a distraction in his World Civilization class." Mr. Tweed told the story, and Mrs. Jones sat, nodding her head calmly, used to the Freddy distractions. "And then...then he has the gull to tell the most outrageous lie that I have heard in all my 16 years of working here." Mrs. Jones nodded for him to go on. "He said...well he said that Mr. Jones had died when he was twelve."

Freddy stiffened and awaited his mothers reaction. Her lips pressed into a hard, thin line, and then her eyes darken, "Mr. Tweed, we have a VERY serious problem here, one that you can be sure I shall be taking action on very soon."

Mr. Tweed's eyes danced in glee, "Precisely, Mrs. Jones, as I was saying, you're son is-"

"Oh no, my son is not the problem. It is YOU who is the problem. I come here ready to defend you and teach my son a lesson, and you can sit and tell ME that you have not listened to a word he said? I was willing to believe about the book and the stapler, because I DID write the note, but now, I can only believe HIM over you! Because if you had read more deeply into his file, you would have noticed he has gone under serious psychiatric help over the MURDER of his father, which was right before Frederick eyes, and he has only just begun to recover!" Mr. Tweed's face paled, "My son may not be perfect, but he is very intelligent, and I have no doubts whatsoever about his kindness and honesty. We've all told a white lie to get out of something or other...but you honestly think an innocent child would lie about something like that!? And not only that, you can sit there and smirk in hopes to impress me with your Oh-so-godly notations and inferences. If I can say one thing, it is that you will not have to worry about him interrupting any of your classes again because immediately I will be pulling him from this high school and sending him to a more...whats the word, 'Intelligent?' School. I will not have him being educated in a school which is run by a vile, insipid, and ugly man!"

Freddy reddened when he heard his mom call Mr. Tweed 'ugly'.

Mr. Tweed was a very unbecoming gray color and was leaning stiffly back in his seat, trying to stammer out an apology. "I-I-I-a-am v-VERY sorry, about this, M-Mrs. Jones! I-It will NOT H-Happen again!"

She glared at him, "You bet it won't," then told Freddy to go get his stuff and meet her at the car. "Don't bother stopping in your World Civ Class, Freddy. I'll get your things and return the Hall Pass myself." She gave a bitter smile,"Mr. Tweed will be obliging to write you a hall pass personally. Oh," She said before leaving the room"and Mr. Tweed, you can count on the school board hearing about this"

"O-Of course, Frederick." Mr. Tweed scribbled something down hastily on an important looking sheet of paper. Freddy grabbed the paper and stuck his tongue out at the Principal defiantly as a last chance at rebellion. He practically skipped down the hall when he realized something. By moving to a different school he would have to stop seeing all his friends so frequently....and Katie. He groaned inwardly then walked to his locker as one condemned.

He tried to think of good things as he twirled the combination one last time. There would still be practice, and the monthly movie. Summer had said they were about to close that record deal with Arista, once they knocked another band out of the running. Mom said that she was almost done convincing the landlord to let them get a dog.

He tossed his notebooks and pencils into his bookbag and hefted all his textbooks into one arm while slamming his door shut. "Bye only lcoker in the whole school that is painted blue." He mumbled while pulling his lock of the hangle, throwing it in his bag,and turning back to the office to return the books.

"Need some help there, Freddy?" He turned and smiled as Katie hurried to his side.

"Thanks. Guess what?"

She took the top three,"I'm not in the mood for guessing, Just tell me."

he frowned and said grudgingly, "My mom's transferring me to a different school."

She nearly dropped the books, "WHAT? Why?"

He shook his head, "IwashavingtroubleinWorldCiv,andIgotsenttotheoffice.Mr., Uh, TweedthreatenedtocallmyfatherandItoldhim...youknow... andhegotmadanddidn'tbelievemeand," Freddy took a breath, "mymomcameandgotallangryandtoldhimoffandcalledhimnamesandispullingmeoutimmediatly."

Katie let out a low whistle, "Lots of info Freddy. I think i got half of what you just said. Did she say where she was moving you?"

He shook his head, "No. She said to a more "intellegent" school."

"Hey! Maybe she'll send you to St. Jons! That's the neighbor of that school Tara goes to, right? Then you'll have her to talk to."

"I guess. She said she was going to tell the school board about this, so maybe he'll be fired and I can come back."

They had reached the office. Katie handed him to books and said, "Whatever happens, Freddy Jones, keep your chin up. Things could be worse."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, they could be. You and I could hate eachother like we used to."

She laughed and said, "There you go. It's amazing how things have changed since fifth grade, isn't it?" He nodded and she said, "See ya at practice tonight."

"Yeah" He watched her wave good bye and retreat down the hall. When she rounded the corner he walked out the fron doors and saw his mom's Jetta pull up

"C'mon sport, I gotta get back to work."

"Sorry mom. I had a few goodbyes to say."

She looked sorry and said, "I realize that pulling you out without warning is a bit unfair, but with luck, the commitee will get rid of that disgusting man and you can go back."

He smiled as they pulled away from the school, realizing he had hoped the same thing.

"So, mom, who do you think told the grearest lie, me or him?"

"I thought you weren't lying!" She said in surprise.

He just smiled and looked out the window, fingering the long row of staples in his pocket.

**End Chapter Two**

Whew! How'd you like it? I liked how it ended. Review please. Flames not wanted, Constructive Criticism appreciated.

Review!  
Review!


	3. Veg Fest And A Few Confusing Feelings

DISCLAIMER: Chapter 2

Replies to reviwers: I ahve never felt to warm! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Yes you will learn more about Freddy's dad and his death.The whole speech Freddys mum gave wasn't purely my imagination. i asked my mum wot she would say, and i took some of it off her.Heres chapter three as a reward to all you good little reviwers! I'm not as proud of it as i was the last one, though. But... hey thats wot you're all for! you tell me wots wrong and i'll lock it away and edit it and maybe I'll repost the edited version when I'm done! Much love again to my reviewers!

**Chapter Three:** _Veg Fest And A Few Confusing Feelings._

After his mother had driven away, Freddy made his way to the apartment building. He opened it with his key and hurried up the stairs, wondering what he could do with the rest of his free time.

He opened the door while considering Vegging when, like a bad "Ground Hog Day" play off, there was Tara pigging on the couch, living out his Vegging dreams. (FYI: Ground Hog Day is a Bill Murray movie where he has to live the day over and over again until he gets it right.)

"What-" He began to ask

"Bomb threat," She turned to him and smiled, "We all got sent home about a half hour ago. You forgot to lock the door AGAIN Frederick. The next time it might not be a friendly neighbor who intrudes."

"Yeah, there won't be a next time. I'm going to be home for awhile."

She raised and eyebrow, "Yeah, why are you home early today too?"

Freddy set down his bookbag and looked out the window and said, "Mom pulled me out cuz the principal didn't believe me when I said that dad had died."

Freddy felt Tara grimace, "Ouch."

He turned back to her and quickly changed the subject, "Veggy day?"

She smiled and said "Uh-huh. I'm having a Lord of the Rings fest. Extended versions, about 4 hours each."

"Major Veggie day huh? Thats...12 hours! We'll have to continue this later if we don't finish..."

"Oh I have no doubt that we won't finish today. Maybe tomorrow. Anyways. Care to join?"

Freddy shook his head, "Nah, I got homework."

"No you don't. You were just pulled out of school. You're lying skills haven't improved."

Somehow she always found out when he was lying. "Well, usually people believe me. I think you make my lying powers diminish."

She laughed, "What lying Powers?" and turned back to the screen when the Fellowship reaches the Mines. It had always been her favorite part." Watch or don't watch. I don't really care what you do Freddy."

Freddy grinned and plopped down beside her, then got up right away and went to the kitchen, opening the Pantry and calling out "Queen Sized Hershey bar? Mom got them just for me as a High school Present."

"Sure!" He took one out of the bag and threw it at her, which missed and hit her head, bounced off and hit the TV. He began to crack up

"OW! That hurt!" But she was laughing too, "I don't even want to imagine how hilarious that looked from your point of view." she reached down to where it had landed and turned back to the Television.

Freddy grabbed one for himself, still chuckling and climbed over the back of the couch, plopping down to the left of her.

They began to quote the movie and slightly act out the scenes until they were barely watching the screen and eating the bars Freddy had provided when the phone rang.

Freddy reached over and said, "Freddy Jones speaking."

"Freddy?"

"Zack! There's my brother from another mother! Did Katie tell you what happened?"

Zack's voice sounded muffled, "Yeah, I'm sorry you have to go, but it was kinda funny what happened."

Freddy laughed, "Yeah, I guess. You must be in passing time. I'm just veggin out with Tara. They had a bomb threat."

"Yeah, I'm on my cell. I thought you sounded a bit sugar high. Tell Tara hi for me, I have to go, Child Psyche calls for me."

"Right-o. see ya later dude," Freddy put the phone back on the receiver and went to the kitchen, grabbing every kind of snack he could reach and carry. He carted this back to the living room and said, "Tara, If we're going to have a major Veg session, we have to have Major veg snacks."

She grinned at him and they dug in, only getting up to change the discs when the first one was over.

--

Halfway into the second movie, Freddy's mom came home from work to find the two staring at the screen, eyes wide and filmed over, mouths open and stuffing junk food in their mouths. Wrappers littered the floor and they appeared to be on their last Fruit by the Foots.

"Oh For christsake! You're both fifteen! Can't you control yourselves?"

They just moved their wide eyes to her and stared.

She sighed and set her purse down, "I guess not. Looks like you're low. I'll go get the ice-cream and some spoons."

They both smiled dazedly and moved their eyes back to the screen and Tara slurred, "looks like he's riding a skateboard..."

Freddy only nodded and mumbled, "That's cool..."

Mrs. Jones returned with a tub of Cookie dough and three sturdy spoons. She moved some wrappers over and sat next to Freddy, who was now in the middle and his eyes widened when it was placed into his lap, "That's freezing in all the wrong places"

"Freddy!" his mother scolded, but her eyes laughed.

"Sorry," he said meekly then took a spoon and gave it to Tara and grabbed another for himself. All three dug in and soon Mrs. Jones was as spaced out as Freddy and Tara.

She looked at her watch when they reached the credits, "7:35," She let out with a whistle then asked, "Tara would you like to spend the night?" Tara nodded mutely, "OK, I'll go call you parents." She got up and called the apartment below them. "Bob? I was wondering if Tara could spend the night?...Hold on.." She held the phone to her shoulder, "Tara? Any homework or studying you have to do?" She moved the phone back to her ear as Tara shook her head, "She says no. OK. thank you, Bob." They moved onto the third movie.

At around ten Mrs. Jones looked over at the two teenagers and saw Tara asleep on Freddy's shoulder and Freddy leaning his head on hers, also asleep. She smiled slightly and got up, pulling the blanket off the armchair in the corner and placing it over them before kissing her son goodnight and turning off the movie. She walked to her bedroom and fell asleep once her head touched the pillow

--

Freddy woke early the next morning and the first thing he noticed before his stomach ache kicked in was a heavy, warm, weight on his chest. He looked down and his first thought was, "How did this amazingly sexy girl get in here?" When he realized who it was he shook the thought out of his brain in amazement. He squinted over at the digital clock on top the TV and saw, "6:45" that was about the time Tara usually got up, he knew. he shook her gently, but she just groaned and snuggled closer, making his heart do little somersaults. He shakily called her name, hoping he was just tired and his emotions were out of whack.

--

Tara felt a warm, firmly muscled body against her cheek when she first woke. She kept her eyes closed, hoping this dream would continue a bit longer. The thing shook her and she snuggled closer, desperate to keep it there. When it said her name with Freddy's voice she started to get freaked out, and jumped up, looking into his face. "How did-" then she remembered their Veg fest and falling asleep on his shoulder sometime when Sam, Frodo and Gollum were at the stairs. she changed her question, "What time is it?" she stretched, ignoring the fact that the warm, strong body was HIS.

"6:45. YOU have to go to school today." Freddy said haughtily.

She pouted, "Rub it in, who don't you?" She yawned and stumbled into his bathroom, using her own toothbrush that had been there on the occount of the countless times she had slept in his apartment. Her teeth were slightly yellow from the junk food and she frowned as she scrubbed them clean. She took a sip of water and spit it out, and smiled at the mirror, admiring her pearly whites. She prided herself in their whiteness. She stepped out of her clothes and into the shower washing away the dirt that had built up overnight. When she was clean she peeked out of the curtain and saw a clean pile of clothes from her stash that she kept in Freddy's room. She smiled and got changed quickly, hopping out of the bathroom on one foot as she tried to put on her socks with one hand, her other arm was being used to carry her dirty clothes.

"Thanks, Freddy!" she called, talking about the clothes that he had put there, as he walked past her to the bathroom.

He gave her a weird stare and said, "Need some help, Tara?"

She nodded, "Please?" He took her foot into his hands and pulled her sock out until it was stretched as far as it was supposed to go and fit her foot perfectly. Her foot tingled with electricity where he had touched her _Whats happening to me?_ she thought angrily. This was FREDDY!

"Other one?" he asked.

She switched her feet obligingly and he had the same effect on her left foot. _I must be going crazy..._

He patted her toes and smiled up at her before continuing to the bathroom.

--

Freddy noticed after Tara had left for the shower that she had no clothes to change into. He innocently grabbed some of the extra she kept in his closet and slipped into the bathroom, setting them down where she could see them. He looked at the shower and saw Tara's figure faintly through the curtain. It took every bit of restraint he had to not look on the other side of that curtain. Freddy turned away and left the bathroom, thankful she couldn't see how red his neck was.

He sat in the kitchen reading the comics until he heard her turn off the shower. Freddy ran to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes as she came hopping out, her hair dripping, trying to get a sock onto her foot one handed.

"Thanks Freddy!" I looked at her strangely, wondering what she was talking about...did she want my help or was she talking about the clothes?

"Need some help, Tara?" I asked, taking the safe route.

She nodded, "Please?"

Tara held out her leg and I took the sock and began to pull it up, ignoring the fact that I could sneak a peek into her skirt if I wanted to. "Other one?" she switched her feet and whenI was doneI wanted to touch them for a bit longer soI gave the toes an innocent tap as ifto say "All done" and when she walked away my fingertips felt like they were aflame.

**End Chapter Three**

voila! Reviews please! Its a bit shorter than the last one, i think. But Oh well!

REVIEW!

/


	4. Forgetting and Regretting

(thanks for all your lovely reviews! I posted responses on my profile-thingy!) Im also not sure about the whole editing part, but I did it quickly because I was so far behind in posting this. I also use 'wanna ' because it's what it sounds like when they say it..i dunno. bear with me.

Disclaimer: Chapter 2. And I don't own Bowling for soup (1985) or Marilyn Manson (Sweet Dreams) But I think you could figure that out on your own. And for those of you who love Bowling for Soup, I'm sorry, but its just a part of my story, I have no idea if its a band Freddy would really hate or not, but my impression was that he was more into the classic rock, like the ramones, the who, sex pistols, that kinda stuff. Sorry if my impressions were wrong.

Sorry for spelling errors, grammar blips, etc...blah blah blah...

**Chapter Four:** _Forgetting and Regretting_

Tara left for school and Freddy was left alone in his apartment. He looked at the phone, wondering if Katie had hers on silent, then noticed that the light was blinking. Someone had left a message. He played it and felt his stomach sink as he heard Zack's voice on the other end.

"...Hey...Freddy? Uh...dude, where are you? Practice started a half an hour ago, and you haven't showed up. Uh. Is something wrong? Are you in mourning over being taken out of school, 'cause thats so unlike you...unless its 'cause of a certain person...you know... well...come over to Dewey's if you get this in time. bye."

Oh no. He had forgotten practice! Freddy slapped his forehead and ran into his room. He pulled his cell from its charger and texted Zack

"Hi. sry I didn't show. plz tell evry1 I had a gud reason. (I sorta 4got and vegged w/tara till we fell asleep) lol. text back when u get this. Freddy"

Freddy sat back on his bed and tapped his toes, wondering when Zack was going to reply. He was bored. He stood up, carrying his cellphone with him, in case Zack texted back, and walked to the living room. He turned on MTV and the surround sound and listened to rock music until he heard his ringtone over 1985 (which he had on mute, because he couldn't stand the song)

"Zack!"

"Yeah. Freddy, you're such an air-head." He heard Zack's irritated tone over the phone, then it seemed someone was arguing with him in the background. Muffled voices began to shout and it sounded like Zack was struggling to keep the phone in his hand

"Freddy-YOU KNOW HOW I GIVE MY CELL TO SUMMER DURING SECOND HOUR SO SHE CAN PLAY GAMES DURING PRE-CALC! YOU-" The phone was finally given to the person who was attacking Zack...

"Frederick! how could you forget about practice! If we're gonna land this deal with Arista, we need every ounce of practice in and we can't have the drummer FORGETTING because he was hanging out with his girlfriend!"

Zack's muffled voice said, "She's not his GIRLFRIEND! Summer you boob give me the phone!" Freddy laughed at Zack's usage of the word 'boob', although he knew it also meant 'fool'.

"No, Zackary. Freddy needs to know that if he-" Freddy heard someone (Katie) come up behind Summer and put her hand over her mouth and grab the phone

"Freddy! we missed you at practice!" He could hear Summer and Zack arguing in the background.

"Sorry. I regret forgetting."

"You shoulda seen it though, when Summer got the message. I'm in her pre-calc class, right? And I see her flip the phone open, read the message, and just go...I don't know. She kind of went pale and red at the same time..."

Freddy laughed, "No one was supposed to know. I guess my plan didn't work."

"Nope, but-"

The phone was grabbed by Zack, "Bye Freddy. Summer just scratched me and that means two hours in the kitty trainer. Katie is having her period and needs to go to the bathroom. Tell Tara Hi for me," click.

Freddy realized that a hall monitor must have been approaching, but then realized something greater. Zack always said to say hi to Tara. Whenever Zack was over, he would try to talk to Tara every chance he got. The two flirted beyond belief...did Zack have a crush on Tara? Tara responded the same way...did she like him too? Freddy made a note to ask her when she got home.

Freddy turned back to the TV and noticed "Sweet dreams" was on he turned on the sound and tuned out the rest of the world

-

Tara got home from school late, as she always did on Thursdays because of choir rehearsal. She stepped in her father's apartment and saw her new stepmom in the kitchen, trying to make eggs. At least she was TRYING. She dropped her book bag onto the couch and turned to leave, "Bye Neddy, I'm going to Freddy's"

SLAM

She bounded up the stairs and opened the door, it was ALWAYS unlocked. She saw Freddy trying to stand on one foot with his leg out straight in front of him. Then she noticed he was watching his mom's Yoga tape.

He looked over at her and asked, "Have you tried this 'yoga' stuff? it's really confusing. I can't do half of the stuff they're telling me to."

Tara reached over and turned off the TV, "Have you gone insane?" Freddy opened his mouth to respond, "No, don't answer that. my guess is you spending a whole day alone in your apartment, DOES drive one insane,"

Freddy just nodded, then turned silent, as if wondering about something. Then he spoke, "Tara, do you like Zack?"

Tara sat down on the couch, "Freddy, he's your best friend. of COURSE I like him."

He shook his head, "No I mean do you have a crush on him"

Tara stared at him, "Sometimes...why does he-"

"No, I was just wondering."

The phone rang, and since Tara was the closest, she reached over and grabbed it, "Hello, Tara speaking"

Her smile widened when she heard, "Hey Tara, this is Zack. How are you? Heard you had a bomb threat yesterday."

"Yeah. Got out of school early. Last time that happened someone pulled the fire alarm as a joke, only there really WAS a fire, so it was all good."

Zack laughed, "heard you and Fred had a vegfest."

Tara nodded, then realized he couldn't see her, "Yeah. His mom is so awesome. She joined us and brought some of the best cookie dough ice-cream I have ever eaten,"

There was a lull in the conversation, "Hey Zack, you wanna come over?"

"Sure, Freddy's?"

"Yeah. Bring Katie too. She lives close to you, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be right over,"

click

Freddy had turned on the TV again, and was watching a re-run of family guy.

"Freddy, Zack's coming over," He didn't even perk at the name of his best friend, "He's bringing Katie..."

Freddy jumped up, "Holy shit! This place is a mess! She can't see it like this!" In a second he had Tara picking up all the wrappers from last night and he was vacuuming the floor. They were all done by the time the door bell rang. Tara buzzed them up and Freddy ran his hands through his hair, trying to make it as cool as possible as fast as possible.

Tara just rolled her eyes and opened the door when they knocked.

Time to Party.

**End Chapter 4**

Hey I know I said I would post this awhile ago, but something came up and I didn't have the time. Any suggestions would be great because I have only a slight idea of where this is going. I know what I want to happen, but things that could happen in between would be great! anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please Review!


	5. The Party

okay, I have a load of excuses, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. So here goes the story. and once again, thanks for the lovely reviews. This ones pretty short (sorry!) but i couldn't help it. Nice, short, and sweet

DISCLAIMER: Chapter two (and i honestly don't own Oreos (produced by nabisco) but i seriously wish i did. I didn't think i had to write that but i felt like it.)

**Chapter Five**:_ The Party_

They were sitting in the middle of the living room, on floor, and halfway through the oreos when Freddy decided it was boring and asked Katie to join him in the kitchen.

As Tara and Zack watched their retreating backs, they gave each other looks that said 'FINALLY'

"I can't believe it's taken them this long to get together. Freddy's modesty is ridiculous." Tara said softly, reaching for another oreo.

Zack nibbled on the corner of his, he liked to enjoy his for every atom it was, "Yeah. And I swear, if they don't come out dating, I'll tell them to their faces to get it done with already."

Tara sat up, "You know, I haven't really done my part in this. I promised Freddy I would help, but it's completely left my mind."

"I think he appreciates your forgetfulness. Remember his last girlfriend?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, wasn't she such a wench?"

Zack laughed, "Exactly. maybe you shouldn't interfere. If I didn't know better, I would think you LIKED him."

Tara threw her half-eaten oreo at him in disgust, "AS-IF! Zack! I have my eyes set on another." This was half-coded. hopefully he took the hint.

Zack just stared at her, "who?"

"So," Said Katie.

"Yeah?" Freddy asked, digging in their refrigerator, looking for a distraction. Hm...why did they have so much fruit? The entire lower shelf of the fridge consisted of apples, oranges, mangos, a whole pineapple, some plums, a few Kiwi, and some grapes.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Freddy raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I was going to talk about something?"

Katie just stared at him for a moment, then said, "Well, only the fact that you invited me to join you. I thought you might have...might have wanted to ask me about something in private?" How could she be more obvious?

"Okay okay...yeah, there was something I wanted to ask you..." He rubbed his neck, nervous, What if she rejected him? It would be so awkward around her.

Katie leaned for eagerly, "what?"

"Do you like..." He searched the fridge, desperately, "Apples?"

Katie looked slightly disappointed, Then pulled back, her face became guarded. "Uh, yeah. I guess." she took one from the fridge. "Thanks."

"Uh, well..."

Zack was waiting, patiently. And, he hated to admit, eagerly

"...you?"

He grinned, "really?"

"Should I not? 'cause I can totally like someone else if you want." Tara said nervously, wishing she had never said anything in the first place. How could she blame someone when she was so good at screwing up her own life? She could win an award, "Most proficient in messing up her own life."

"Yes! I mean, yes you should like me! I like you too." Zack knew he was probably grinning like an idiot, but at this point, he didn't really care.

Tara smiled, "So...you wanna..er...go out?"

"Yeah!"

"You, uh, wanna step back into the living room?"

Katie contemplated this, "Let's give them a few more minutes."

"Why?"

"'Cause Zack promised me he would ask her out finally. And if he backed out I'm gonna bring the whole thing public."

Freddy wasn't sure how he felt about this, "Y-You mean Zack and Tara? Why would they go out?" Tara and Zack? His two best friends? Although he tried to deny it, he knew they were great together.

Katie looked miffed, "You mean you really don't see it?"

"See what?" Denial was working great for him

"That they're totally meant for each other." Katie said. She was still disappointed with Freddy, and wasn't as patient as she usually was with him.

_I think that's what people think about us..._ Freddy thought, not noticing the slight stiffness in Katie's voice.

"I think it's safe." she muttered, mostly to herself.

They entered the living room.

"Tomorrow ok?" Zack was asking.

"Perfect." The two grinned up at Katie and Freddy. For a moment Freddy was jealous of how Zack, the usually timid one, was brave enough to ask Tara out while Freddy had to resort to apples.

"So you guys going out?" asked Katie

"Yep. you two should join us." like on a date? It would be perfect! They could go out without Freddy asking her!

"Naw, I have to have dinner with my grandparents." Oh. Silence followed this comment.

"You mean the dead ones?" Tara asked skeptically. It took Freddy and Zack a moment to remember that yeah, Katie's grandparents WERE dead, except the ones who lived in The Philippines.

Katie laughed, surprised at the delayed reaction to her sarcasm, "You caught me. I'd love to go to a movie with you three,"

Freddy hated to admit he felt such a surge of relief, he was mightily tempted to jump about and sing. Of course, later he could always blame it on the fact he had forgotten to take his Ritalin.

UGH I HATE THIS CHAPTER! although its mainly because I'm having mucho writers block and I had to squeeze this out of the deepest crevasses of my brain. and your nice reviews helped me, and maybe if I got more...?so please build me up, buttercups, don't break my heart...(and sorry for spelling/grammer mistakes...i lost my beta...tear but i think I survived pretty well, so yeah.)


End file.
